


Wedding Bouquet

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Zeke met again at Stokley's wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bouquet

Casey could hear the giggling around him and it almost felt like back in Highschool. All he had wanted was to take some photos from the moment, Stokely threw the bridal bouquet to the girls standing around her. But finally the beautiful bunch of red roses and white gypsophila ended in his hands; instinctive he had grabbed for it when it almost hit his face. The girls looked surprised, disappointed, amused; then he noticed the wide grin on Stokes' face and he knew that she had aimed the bouquet at him on purpose.

Anger rushed through him; why didn't she stop bothering him with that? She was the only one who knew about his secret, she knew that it was impossible to get what he actually wanted and that he had accepted it. Leaving his hopeless dreams behind and moving on to New York, were the best decision he had ever made. Coming back to Herrington probably was the worst. But how could he turn down her request to do the photos for her wedding?

"Congratulations."  
The voice almost made him jump. He had known that she had invited him too though he had hoped that maybe he wouldn't show up. He was so not a guy for romantic stuff like weddings in the park of a palace-like hotel.  
"Who's the lucky one?"

He turned around and stared at Zeke, the same smile, the same hazelnut-brown, slightly sparkling eyes. The hair a bit shorter. And instead of denim and a long-sleeved shirt he wore a dark-blue suit. Holy shit, how was it possible that he seemed to look even better than back then at Highschool? He had desperately tried to get him out of his head, he had even dated a guy from College for some weeks, but now he realized that he had only fooled himself.

"Zeke. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Why not? Stokes is a friend of mine."

"I know. But this is almost exaggerated, don't you think so? It's so not Stokes. A white wedding dress, the vow in the pavilion at night, the big party with a buffet and a big-band. It's a bit too much."

"Yeah, things have changed a lot since we have left Highschool. I can still remember Stokes as the lesbian gothic bitch. And Stan was the quarterback from the team. No one could see this coming."  
Zeke laughed.  
"But I admit, I like it. It's great to see her that happy. I'm a bit confused, though, that you don't see it that way. You always was the guy who liked to daydream."

Casey shrugged, it was so hard to stay cool, so hard to meet him again. Zeke had changed, too, not only his appearance, he seemed to be calmer, more balanced, no need to play the uncaring, wild boy anymore.  
"College helps me to keep my feet on the ground," he said.  
"Computer and Biomedical Science is interesting but there is not much room for daydreaming anymore."

"So, there is no one in your life?"  
Zeke pointed at the bouquet Casey still hold in his hands.  
"Stokes will be disappointed when you are not the next one who will marry."

Casey shook his head.  
"It's nothing wrong with it to stay alone," he said, feeling slightly annoyed.  
"Obviously, I'm not a guy for a relationship. I always was a loner."  
Then he held out the flowers to him.  
"Do you want them? It seems as if I'm not the only one who has changed his mind about weddings."

"That's cheating."  
Zeke chuckled slight, grabbed for the flowers anyway.  
"But you are right. A serious relationship isn't that scary anymore. At least not with the right one."

For a moment Casey kept quiet, feeling stunned. For sure this was not the answer he had expected. There had been a lot of girls during Highschool who had a crush on Zeke. And he hadn't said 'no' often. But it had always been a kind of a game for him, nothing serious. The thought that Zeke planned to marry, to have a family was strange.

He felt Zeke's eyes resting on him and finally tore himself out of his thoughts.  
"So, there is someone in your life? Is she here?"

"Yes, he is."  
Zeke stared at him with dark eyes.  
"But he still doesn't know about it."

"Oh!"  
Suddenly the world seemed to stop turning around. He didn't dare to think this out.

"At Highschool, you know," Zeke continued.  
"you need to follow the rules when you want to fit in."

Casey smirked inwardly. Oh yes, he knew this all too well; he had never been ready to play along and he had to pay a price for it.

"But all the girls, the flirting, the parties, it didn't mean a lot to me. The best times I had together with you, at the bleachers, at chemistry when we shared a lab table. You were so different, so ... true. I always knew that you are much stronger than I will ever be."

"Zeke Tyler, are you drunk?"

The guy laughed slightly.  
"No, I'm afraid, I never was the tough guy I pretended to be. Even Stokely and Stan have found their way, against all odds. I was always afraid to talk about my feelings, afraid to loose what I thought is the best I will ever get.

Only when you were gone I realized that you are all I need. All I want."

Suddenly Casey's heart was up in his mouth. Holy shit. Could all this be true? Zeke had wanted him all the time like he had longed for him? This needed more than a moment to sink in.

"Sorry, I'm babbling. Guess, I'm a bit sentimental from all this shit going on around here. Maybe I should better go. Tell Stokes, that I will call her later."

When he turned around and started to walk away into the direction of the parking-lot, Casey finally was able to move again.

"Zeke, wait."  
He followed him.  
"Don't you dare it to leave me standing here like that. We need to talk about this."

Uneasiness was flickering in Zeke's eyes, uneasiness, Casey had never noticed before and suddenly he couldn't hold back any longer. He tiptoed, put his arms around Zeke's neck and pulled him down into a soft kiss.

***

Stokely grinned satisfied when she noticed her friends near the parking lot.  
"Well," she murmured.  
"That was about time."

**The end**  


**Author's Note:**

> written as a comment_fic - prompt: any / any / wedding bouquet
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
